


Under the Mask

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Lando had no idea what the face before him looked like, not under the intimidating mask. The voice modulator made the owner sound like a human male, but anything could be under there and this only added to the intrigue.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Under the Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



Lando never turned down an opportunity to flirt with a pretty face. The flirting didn't always lead to more and in most cases he was fine with that outcome. His goals varied. Warming his bed was among them, and a happy goal to achieve, but leaving hearts fluttering was another useful result, brandishing his reputation as a smooth charmer. He might need to charm that same pretty face again later in exchange for access codes or a sweeter trade negotiation on hydaulizers, and a deposit of flirting in the bank today could make the difference in lucrative dividends of many kinds later.

He had no idea what the face before him looked like, not under the intimidating mask. The voice modulator made the owner sound like a human male, but anything could be under there and this only added to the intrigue.

His silver tongue had convinced his companion to join Lando in the sumptuous room he'd hired for his short visit to this elegant, high-towered planet. Lando offered him a glass of the sparkling drink native to this world, an aperitif to cap off the earlier part of the night back in the lounge where they'd met.

"I don't eat or drink in front of others."

Lando didn't raise an eyebrow, taking a long swig from the glass for himself. Heady stuff, stronger than it looked. "Forgive the imposition. You don't look Mandalorian." Lando had bedded a number of Mandalorians in his day, some ultra orthodox about the helmet issue, and others completely unobservant of the practice. It was amazing what they'd all been happy to get up to despite the rather inconvenient accessory.

"I'm not. My mask will stay on through this."

Lando took another sip, much smaller this time. No good losing his head to drink. "Through what?" He kept his voice teasing and light, and belying the question, he sat next to his guest on the thickly upholstered white sofa, placing a hand on the black-covered expanse of one thigh.

"The legendary Lando Calrissian," said the man, his vocoder giving away no emotion. "I know why you invited me back here, and I'm curious enough to test if your reputation is accurate." A gloved hand covered Lando's touch.

Lando set the glass down on the table beside him, listening to the soft click as it touched. "Reputations are only useful when they are reinforced at every opportunity." He leaned closer. "I don't mind the helmet, but I can say the experience will only be enhanced if you're willing to take it off."

"I can take off other things," he replied, and yes, much like the Mandalorians Lando had known, bodily shyness wasn't an issue. Nor did he have anything to be shy about. Lando's hands covered taut, hard muscles over the man's abdomen before reaching for a more interesting prize and drawing it to his mouth. For whatever reason, in all his travels he'd never been brought off by someone wearing gloves. As his vision whited out in a pleasant peak, Lando wondered why the hell he hadn't tried that before.

After, Lando rested on the sofa, messy and pleased, while his new friend gathered his own clothes. In a tired drawl he said, "I feel terrible about this, but I don't remember what you said your name was, and I stand on the matter of politeness of knowing the names of people I sleep with."

"I'm not staying to sleep." He finished fastening his complicated shirt. "We won't be seeing each other again."

"Now that's a shame. I wouldn't mind."

"My name is Kylo now," he said, and that was odd, but not as odd as watching him reach for his helmet, and remove it. Ben stared at Lando for one long moment before he left the room.


End file.
